Comfort and Joy
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: After a hard night of drumming, Collins calms Angel down...


_A/N: Brace yourselves for an angry Angel. I really don't write that too often. 'Tis an interesting experience…_

_This is not my best._

_I started off the fic in a somewhat serious tone…but I couldn't keep the humorous ideas at bay. (shrug)_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy it:)_

The door slammed shut, startling Collins into looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Angel set down his pickle tub and drumsticks on the floor.

His face normally peaceful and serene, Angel's cheeks now had a red tinge to them…both from being chilled and as a result of strong emotion. He began unzipping his coat.

"Anything wrong, Angel? You're back almost an hour early…"

Angel shook his head, shrugging off his jacket. His dark eyes flashed anger.

"I just…I can't _believe_ it! You'd think people would be more _intelligent_ today…I guess not! When will it ever end??"

"You mean…" Collins began, setting the paper down.

"Yes! I ran into more assholes just now…a _group_ this time!"

"_Awww_, I'm sorry, Angelcake. How many??"

"About five or six. I really wasn't counting…I was too busy ,you know, running for my _life_." Angel muttered bitterly. He dropped his jacket beside his pickle tub, not even bothering to hang it up. He leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

Concerned, Collins got up from the sofa and crossed the tiny living room area. When he reached his lover, he took his face in his hands, looking him in the eye.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay…?"

Angel sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was able to outrun the bastards. They probably wouldn't have hurt me,anyway…fucking cowards…"

Before Angel could say more, Collins leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Just forget about them, sweetie. You're alright…and that's all that matters."

Angel's expression softened. "Yeah…I guess I am being rather bitchy, aren't I?"

Collins chuckled, he placed a soft kiss to the corner of Angel's mouth.

"Well, it's pretty understandable, Ang."

Without another word, Collins sank to his knees before Angel.

Angel blinked. His eyes widened and his breath immediately quickened.

"H-honey…what are you doing??" The younger of the two stammered, slightly nervous and surprised.

"Helping you relax, Ang. Just go with it." Collins smirked up at him.

Angel felt all the blood rush to his face. He swallowed hard.

"Oh…" Was all he could say.

Resting his hands on Angel's hips, Collins leaned in and pressed a light, gentle kiss to his crotch.

Angel gasped quietly, his body posture stiffening. He bit his bottom lip.

Grinning, the professor let his hands slide past Angel's hips. Gripping onto his ass firmly now, he pulled his lower body forward. This next kiss was harder, noisier, and lingering. He could feel Angel begin to harden, straining against the material of his jeans.

Angel whimpered at the slight discomfort of that feeling. Though, he'd hate to ruin the moment by demanding that Collins 'Rip them off!' He let his hands find Collins' head, stroking his hair gently. He shut his eyes. The voice of his lover came to him in a whisper.

"Don't worry about anything…just let yourself go. Okay?"

Angel nodded, his eyes still shut. Seconds later, he felt his zipper being undone….

The warm,wet almost tingly sensation Angel got as Collins took him into his mouth was heavenly. Angel moaned quietly, shivering. He noted that this was quite different from the other times.

Not that Angel minded being sucked raw, mind you. But this time just seemed so vastly different…

For one thing, it was very calm and sweet…done in the most loving, sincere way possible. Collins sucked on his cock in soft, gentle strokes. Never varying in pressure or speed. Once in a while, he'd tug or nibble gently on him with his teeth…little love bites, so to speak.

Even so, Angel could feel his pleasure building very quickly. It must've been all of…what…40 seconds? Angel didn't know….his breath was already coming in uneven pants. His hands were now gently gripping Collins' head as he moved his hips against his face.

Knowing Angel was on the brink, Collins sucked on him harder…coaxing him into orgasm.

Angel groaned out the name of his lover one last time…then he screamed. Powerful, dizzying waves of pleasure racked his body. He jerked against Collins, spraying the warm,sticky,sweet tasting fluid deep into Collins' throat…flooding his mouth.

Now slumping heavily against the door, Angel could not stop shaking nor gasping for air as he slowly came down from his peak. Collins' words from earlier that night echoed through his mind…

"…_helping you relax, Ang…"_

Well then, it certainly worked wonders. Angel now felt pleasantly drowsy. He raised his hand, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

Licking his lips hungrily, Collins slowly rose to his feet. He zipped up Angel's jeans.

"Feel better, Angelcake?" Collins kissed him gently on the forehead before pulling him into a hug, his large,strong hands rubbing his back.

The Latino hugged him back, leaning into him.

"You really _are_ a genius, honey…"

Collins chuckled quietly. He pulled back and grasped his hand.

"Come on…let's go lie down." He nodded his head, indicating to the sofa across the room. "Then I can make us some tea."

Angel allowed Collins to lead him to their destination. To his surprise, he actually felt himself blinking back tears.

_Hmmm. First I felt incredibly bitchy and now I'm gonna cry…_

Angel was seriously wondering if he was going through male PMS.

Then Angel realized that they were happy tears. Tears of love. Tears of emotion and appreciation for the affection that he had just been shown.

And then Angel smiled.

Collins was indeed the horniest guy in New York City. He was a philosopher whose biggest motto was 'Sex solves everything'.

But he was also very sweet.

In a lover…horniness and sweetness are a great combination. They equal to one hell of a sex life.

_A/N: Please review! (Except for you, Emmy!) ;)_


End file.
